ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario
How Lucario joined the Tourney Lucario never actually joined the first Tourney because he never heard of it, but he partecipate the second Tourney, Zoroark the dark pokemon asks Lucario about the misterious creator of the second Tourney, so he and Zoroark decided to joined the forces. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands while charging his aura. After the announcer calls his name Lucario sends some of his aura at the camera. When it clears, the camera is to Lucario's upper part saying "Watch the power of Aura!". Special Attacks Aura Sphere (Neutral) Lucario concentrating Aura energy into a spherical shape in its paws, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Force Palm (Side) Lucario thrusts its paw in front of itself, briefly charges up aura, then unleashes it in a large area in front of its palm, which is even larger after Lucario has taken damage. If Force Palm is used when standing within grabbing range of an opponent, Lucario grabs the opponent and unleashes a blast of aura through his/her chest. Extremespeed (Up) Lucario stops for a brief moment, and then rushes in the direction chosen. Double Team (Down) Lucario enters a defensive tai chi-like stance. If it is attacked during this stance, it will teleport behind the attacker, then counterstrike with a sliding kick for moderate damage and surprisingly high knockback, which is even greater after Lucario has taken damage. Close Combat (Hyper Smash) Lucario shouts "Watch the power of the Aura!" and slashes three times in front of him, moving forward each time. If he catches an opponent in the third slash, he releases a flurry of lightning-quick punches, finishing in a massive explosion of Aura. The whole attack does around 53%. Aura Storm (Final Smash) After saying "Watch the power of Aura!", Lucario flies to the top of the screen in the center of the stage. Any character in the way takes minor damage if they are farther away, but a lot more when up close. It also spikes with a set but high knockback when used up close. Lucario then holds its hands above its head as it charges the attack, before launching a large beam of Aura downwards. The attack hits multiple times before a big finisher that has decent KO power. Lucario can angle the beam sideways during both the windup and the launch, which is a decent way to catch unhit enemies, although angling can also free trapped targets (which otherwise cannot escape). The move is one of the more difficult Final Smashes to use effectively,as flying or floating characters; or characters with a great recovery as may be able to easily outrun the beam, while other characters can manage to dodge most of the attack depending on the stage. As Aura Storm is an Aura-based attack, it has greater power and knockback if Lucario has taken a good amount of damage. With Lucario at 182%, it deals 78% damage and is a One-Hit KO against most characters. If Lucario activates on a character, the takeoff hit will deal 28%, making it a maximum of 105% damage and an almost guaranteed One-Hit KO. Victory Animations #Lucario says "The aura is mine!" and slowly clasps two of its paws together. #Lucario says "Behold the Aura." and does a crane-like stance. #Lucario faces to the right with its palm out in front of it and growls. On-Screen Appearance Lucario teleports on stage, floats for a second, gathers aura in its hands then lands saying "Behold the Aura.". Special Quotes *No need to worry, the Aura is part of me. (When fighting Jeannie) Trivia *Lucario and Toon Link are the only characters who appeared in Brawl and SSB4 that did NOT appear in Tourney 1; rather, they appear in Tourney 2. **Along with Ice Climbers, they are also the only veterans to have multiple Smash appearances to have been dropped from one installment and then been brought back in the following installment. *Lucario's rival is Metal Slug's Trevor Spacey. Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Pokemon characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters